


I would follow you blindly, not that I have a choice.

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Coming Out, Crying, Embarrassment, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Men Crying, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Lance gets gassed and becomes temporarily blinded.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	1. So it begins

Lance boarded the galra ship, he could feel his heart race, he'd done these mission a million times but for some reason he felt like something bad was going to happen.

He took in a quiet breath, he rounded the corner, he aimed his gun at the only soldier but before he could shoot something rolled across the floor, he kicked it away. Wrong move. 

He saw black smoke come out of the thing, then he saw nothing. "The room's filled with smoke!" he told over the comunicater, "I can't see a thing! I'm coming back." he felt the walls to get out the same way he came in, he only got more and more distressed.

"Lance my sensors aren't picking up and smoke," pidge stressed her point, "My sensors would have picked up smoke. Press the green button."

Lance let out a frustrated sigh "I can't see anything!" he fiddled around pressing all the buttons on his helmet.

What lance should have been able to see came up on pidge's screen, "Um, lance? There's no smoke!" she saw the empty room.

"Lance stop messing around! We have a mission!" Keith grumbled.

Lance let out a low growl "I can't do anything, I'm literally not able to see anything! I'm not messing around!" he shouted, he knew he should be quiet but it's not like he'd even be seen in the smoke.

"I'm going in, something wrong in there and we need to get Lance out." Shiro stated.

Pidge began to panic "Well you better hurry, garla are all coming down the hall!"

"It's fine, they can't see me with all the smok-" he let out a stranged scream, he bullet straight in his thigh. "He fucking shot me!" he screamed, pulling out his own gun and shooting in the direction the bullet came from.

He felt something grab around him, he started to fire, "Stop shooting! You're in the black lion's mouth!" Shiro yelled.

He put the gun to his side, "Why can I see?"

"I'm not sure but you need to in your lion and get back to the castle."

Lance was laid down on a table, he could feel Coran's hands pulling out the bullet but he still couldn't see anything, he let out a yelp as it was finally dug out of his leg. He looked to where he thought the pain was.

"Lance why are you staring at me?" Keith asked.

"I'm not, I'm looking at my leg!" Lance defended himself.

Shiro sighed, and rested a hand on Lance's shoulder. He jumped at the sudden touch, "Those garla did a number on you..."

"One bullet hole won't kill me!" he pointed near himself, in a proud gesture.

Coran patted Lance's back. "You'll need some rest, go rest."

Lance nodded, he let his legs tap the floor, so he could find his footing, he didn't want to bring up that he still couldn't see, it would probably be gone when he woke up! "I still feel a bit wobbly, do you think you could help me to my room Shiro?" he smiled but looked at the ground, not wanting to chance looking somewhere else.

"Sure." he put an arm around Lance's middle and walked him to his room. Shiro opened the door for him, "I'll give you a knock when it's time for dinner."

Lance had a bit of trouble getting into his bed but had managed to get into it and fall asleep. When he woke up he looked around the room hoping to see anything. But all he got was a black room. He sighed, defeated. 

He heard the knocking, "Come in," he mumbled miserably. He could hear the soft woosh of the door opening. 

"Shiro said to come get you, it's dinner." he recognised Keith's voice, he gave a small smile, he felt better not being alone.

Lance nodded, not really sure how to respond. He felt around the bed, shuffling himself near the edge. He stood and walked slowly as to not trip. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Lance looked to where he thought Keith was, "My leg hurts, I just don't wanna fall." he half lied through his teeth.

Keith huffed "No not that, you're walking the wrong way! What's going on?" he demanded. Lance heard a soft stomp, had Keith stomped his foot?

"Nothing I'm fine, just need to use the wall to help me stay on my feet." he felt around for the wall, he let the smooth and cold metal touch his hand. 

He heard footsteps, "Let's go before your goo gets cold," Lance traced the wall and followed behind Keith, listening to his footsteps.

The hard part was the kitchen itself, he knew he'd have to sit down but he was worried, he didn't want to be kicked off the team, he couldnt fight if he couldn't see! Keith seemed to understand Lance's frustration because he put Lance's arm around his shoulder, walking him to his seat. "Thank you." he mumbled out softly.

He sat on his seat, he felt for his spoon. He kept missing his bowl. 

"You doing okay Lance?" Shiro asked, voice full of concern.

Lance nodded "Yeah I'm okay, just a bit dizzy!" he felt his spoon get heavier, he accidentally hit the spoon into his front teeth. He heard a few noises indecating the others had cringed, he huffed "I've decided I'm not hungry." he stood and walked straight, hoping to walk through the door way, instead he banged straight into the door frame. He let out a noise of deep frustration.

"Can you see?" Hunk was the first to asked.

"No! I clearly can not see, Hunk!" he yelled, he turned to look at the table, not that he could see any of them... "I can't fucking see!" he developed into a small cry which quickly turned to sobs. He let someone hug him and another rub circles on his back.

He heard a hum "We need to do some tests it seems..." It was Coran! He was a doctor, maybe? He seemed like a doctor! He could fix this! He let himself be guided back to the medbay.

He could feel his eyes burn but not much else, "His eyes aren't reacting to the light," he heard a soft thud of the torch being put down.

Loud and fast footsteps came closer, then a bit of panting, it sound like a dog... "You didn't tell me there was a dog!"

Shiro let out a noise of amusement, "There's not dog, Pidge just came into the room."

"Sounded like a dog." he mumbled, raising his shoulders to hide hide his smile.

A small stomp. "I'm not a dog! I took a sample from your suit, the smoke was real but it was some kinda of gas bomb that causes blindness-"

"You sound far to happy about me being blind!" he grumbled

Pidged shushed him, "Let me finish! It's only temporary! I'm trying to see if I can make something to reverse it but from my tests and some information from an insider it can only last up to three months!"

Lance's smile faded, now his mouth hung slightly open, "I am not up for being blind for three whole months!"

Shiros hand once again came to his shoulder, "It's okay, we'll get through this." Lance nodded softly


	2. I don't need eyes to see how bad you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy, klance.

Due to Lance not being able to train properly and pidge sending more time trying to work out a cure, Allura began training with the team incase trouble came.

Lance still had to come to training, he mostly had to do excises so he'd still be healthy that and Shiro said he's still part of the team and blah blah blah something about bonding!

"Allura, you need to hold it li-"

She grumbling and stomped "I am holding it fine Shiro!"

Lance let out a laugh, he'd heard her weapons hit the floor over and over, he was getting better at knowing which direction sounds came from. 

"And what are you laughing at mister I can't train!" she huffed dramatically.

"Well you keep dropping stuff so you should hold it better?" he let a guilty smile grace his face.

"You can't even see! How do you know it's me dropping things!" she demanded.

"Hey! Low blow." he pouted "Anyway I can still hear you dropping your weapon." he went back to his press ups.

Keith chimed in "Yeah not cool Allura..." Keith defended. He smiled at lance before remembering he couldn't see.

She stomped again, letting her weapon hit the ground once more, "Training is over!" she shouted, lance could hear the soft whoosh of the door open.

He could hear someone walking closer to him, soft but big footsteps. He looked up "Hey Shiro." he greeted while still doing his exercise.

Shiro let out an impressed huff, "How'd you know it was me?"

Lance hummed in thought, he let himself sit on the floor, criss cross. "Well you take longer steps and there's softer, you're light on your feet. Keith sounds like he struts, like his are close then one goes long, he walks like a queen-"

"I'm still in the room!"

Lance felt his face heat, "Well you do!" he defended himself, he felt the wall and used to to stand, then did a typical cat walk strut, "You do that! That is what it honestly sounds like you do!"

Shiro chuckled, "I think you may be on to something Lance."

Keith sighed, a soft slap, lance assumed he faceplammed "Shiro, don't encourage him!"

Lance stuck his tongue out.

Keith sat on his bed, he didn't mind the free time Alluras fit had given him. He had some books he'd never gotten the chance to read but now he could at least start one! He had a thick book in his hands, it read 'watership down'.

To his dismay his reading was cut short, he'd only been reading for 30 minutes! His door whooshed open, lance walked in. "Why are you in my room?"

Lance let out a frustrated sigh, his shoulders falling low, "Fucking gremlin'," he grumbled. "I asked pidge if she could take me to my room, the answer it seems is a no!"

Keith bit his lip in thought, "Wanna stay in here? With me?" he back tracked when he thought about how that had came out, "Not like that, like I'm reading -"

"what you reading?" Lance's mood seemed to change quickly, a smile now on his face. He'd loved to read when he was back home, read to his cousins and siblings.

Keith coughed to clear his throat "Watership down, it's about rabbits." he shrugged a bit, "I could read it out loud?" he asked awkwardly.

Lance chuckle "God you're awkward! I'd love to hear you read it." he took a few careful steps forward, making sure to keep his hands out so he could feel what's in front of him.

He made it to the bed, he curled himself next to Keith so he could hear clearly. 

Keith didn't know how long he'd been reading but he looked down to see Lance nuzzled into his side, still bearly hanging onto being awake, his eyes fluttering open every few seconds. 

"Whyd you stop?" he slurred in his tiredness.

"Do you want a nap?" Keith asked gently, not wanting to upset Lance.

He shook his head, "Nah, I like listening. You do funny voices, I don't want to leave yet, we haven't even got to find out what happened to captain Holly!"

Keith smiled, he looked lovely at the man next to him, somehow Lace not being able to see him gave him more confidence that it probably should have," No one said you had to leave."

Lance nodded softly, "I'm a bit tired." he admitted.

"That's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want klance? You'll get klance!


	3. Stop being a prick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like allura as a character, she's really toxic to lance in the show and I used pidge as a way to release how mad she makes me

Rapid knocking woke Keith up, suddenly much more alert than only seconds before "I'm up!" he yelled.

"We can't find Lance!" Shiro informed.

"I'm in here," he huffed, his words words muffled by the pillow in his face.

Shiro cleared his throat, "Oh sorry for interrupting but you both need to get up for training!" he stated.

Keith had guided lance to his room to get dressed for training but quickly left for the training deck. 

Lance walked in only moments later, he'd never realised how loud it was on the training deck, he guessed the high ceiling made the noise echo. He heard muffled voices and a small giggle, pidge. "What you laughing at gremlin?"

"Should I tell him or should you?" she asked to who ever was near her.

"Just say it pidge." Hunk hummed but was clearly stifling his own laughter.

"Lance, your trousers are on backwards and your shirt says 'I'm not gay but $20 is $20'."

Lances shoulders sunk, "Give me a break!" he sighed dramatically and raised one of his hands in the air.

"Would it kill you to not pick on Lance for two minutes Pidge?" Keith's voice filled with annoyance, "Like come on, he asks you if you can help him to his room and what did you do?"

Pidges foot stomped the floor, "Come on, he's Lance! He doesn't need you of all people defending him!"

"And what's that supposed to mean!" the two stepped closer to each other.

"Me and hunk have known him longer that's all, and he likes Allura, you know not his rival?" she told him in a cheeky tone, was she trying to cause trouble?

"Maybe we should drop this?" Hunk suggested.

"Time doesn't mean anything, also you forget I was in the same class so yeah I have known him the same amount of time!" Keith let out a frustrated growl.

Pidge laughed "You knew him soooo well! You thought it name was fucking Taylor!"

Lance walked closer to the comossion, "Pidge why are you being a dick all of a sudden?" Lance asked seriously.

She grumbled "Because you like Allura and its really obvious that Keith also likes Allura and is trying to get with her!"

Shiro finally walked into the room, seeing pidge and Keith almost head to head. "What happened? I only left to pee?"

"Why do you think I like Allura? She annoys me!" Keith crossed his arms.

"Because you've been taking Lance's time away from her! " she shouted.

"Are you stupid?"

"You're the one that always says leave the maths to pidge so I'd guess not!"

"I'm gay!" he shouted in her face.

Shiro stepped closer, pushing the two farther from each other. "Tell me what happened!"

Lance took a step back, "I think pidge is mad at Keith, Keith's mad at pidge because pidge keeps being an ass and now they are gonna fight?" he sounded more confused saying aloud.

"okay, everyone sit down, we're gonna get to the bottom of this."

Shiro had calmed everyone enough to get them sat in a circle, "Alright, pidge why are you mad at Keith?"

"I thought he liked Allura so was trying to take all of lances time away from them developing into a relationship." she stated.

Lance huffed, "You realise I'm an adult right? Like I can make my own choices, I choose to spend time with Keith, he's my friend!"

Keith let out a small sigh "You're a tiny bit right, I do try to spend more time with lance, but not because I like Allura but because she's really mean to Lance! Like he's a nice guy, he always does his best for her and she acts like he's not even there! It makes me angry to see someone treat him like trash when he could have anyone he wants! "

Lance felt his face heat up, "I haven't like Allura in months..." he turned to his side, where Keith is, "Also congrats." 

"for what?"

"Coming out?" he shrugged.

It ended up being a very long discussion, but it ended with pidge admitting she 'shipped' Allura and Lance, shiro kindly explaining that you can't hurt people's feelings based on who you think they should be with. Lance ended up admitting that yeah Allura was really mean to him at times, Shiro agreed to talk with her and make her understand its not okay to make people feel bad.

"sooo, can we finally get some training done?" Shiro asked.

Keith helped lance off the floor. "Is it okay if I do exercise with lance rather than combat?"

Shiro hummed in though, it wasn't like Keith to give up combat for anything, "Sure, if it's what he want to do?"

(few hours of training later,)

Keith and lance stayed behind, not caring that the rest had finished training. 

"I bet I can plank longer than you." Lance commented, in an almost playful tone.

"You're on! 1, 2, 3!" they begin.

"So, that stuff you said earlier?" Lance asked

"what about it? And what part?"

Lance huffed, almost an awkward laugh, "So like, you're actually gay?" he asked almost as if he didn't think it could be true.

"Yep, never dated a girl, never intent to either, I mean you've met pidge, she's already given me the trouble of 1000 girls and I'm not even dating her!" he snorted.

Lance laughed back, "Didn't think the Keith could joke! But you are right, girls are too much hassle."

Keith frowned, knowing it couldn't be seen, "I almost feel bad for you straights."

"No one ever said that."

"said what?" he asked clearly puzzled

"Bi. I'm bi." his middle finally gave in, with a huff he let his legs go to the ground.

Keith let his own legs give in. "Well, at least me and Shiro aren't the only gays now?"

"Shiro's gay!" he shouted

"Yeah, I lived with him and his boyfriend back in earth, Shiro's place was cool. Had a cat named lucky, me and Shiro tried to hide lucky from Adam, that worked." he snorted again "For like an hour!"

Lance let out a laugh "Whyd you hide it?"

"Well Adam said no pets. But me and Shiro couldn't just leave a kitten out in the rain with no food or water!"

"Why does no one on this ship tell me who's gay!" Lance crossed his arms

"Maybe if you would have told me you liked guys I would have been honest?" he hummed, "Wanna hit the showers then maybe we can read a bit more?" 

Lance smiled softly, "Yeah, I think I'd like that."


	4. Lance gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world it just mean to lance

Lance felt the edges of the bed, pushing himself to his feet.

"Where you going?"

"I have to pee." he hummed.

"Isn't that difficult?" Keith questioned.

"Alittle, why?"

"no reason!"

Lance and Keith stood in the kitchen, Lance pushed his glass up to his lips and began to drink but it started to dribble down on to his shirt. Keith chuckled, "Need a hand?"

Lance pulled the cup away from his face, and tried to put it down on the counter. A loud smash hurt his ears, he let out a soft grown, "Did I just break a glass?"

"Yeah, need a hand cleaning it up?"

"Nah, I broke it, I'll clean it u-"

Keith interrupted him before he could finish, "Nope, I'm not letting you cut yourself on glass you can't see."

Lance sighed loudly, "I'm not a baby, I can do stuff for myself." he defended.

Keith opened a cupboard, presumably to get a dust pan and brush. Lance took steps towards the sound, "Nope give me the- Ow!" he screamed, he bit his lip to stop from yelping.

"Are you okay?!" Keith asked, voice covered in concern.

"I'm fine! Just like tell me where to step?" he mumbled our frustratedly. Before he knew what was going on he let out a yelp as his feet no longer touched the floor, was he being carried?! "Keith put me down!" he demanded, loudly.

Keith sat him on the counter he'd missed earlier, "Shh, let me get the glass out before it goes any deeper." Lance felt a sharp pain as a few shards of glass were taken out of his foot. He felt his socks quickly became very wet, his best bet was blood... "I'm gonna get Shiro, he has a first aid box somewhere..."

Lance heard hurried footsteps leading away from him. He peeled his sock away from his foot so it wouldn't dry and cause more bleeding when it came off again later. He put his foot on his upper thigh while the other dangled down. 

He could hear quick footsteps, "Hey Shiro, hey Keith!" he waved in the direction of the sound.

"Why is there glass all over the floor?!" Shiro asked, clearly confused.

"Lance accidentally dropped it, now can you give me the box so I can wrap it up?" Keith sounded frustrated, as if he didn't want shiro to come with him at all.

"It's okay, I can do it." Shiro walked over to lance, taking out the bright blue wrap and tightly putting it around Lance's foot. Keith cleaned up the mess.

Lance felt the walls, trying to get used to the lay out of the castle so he could get from A to B without having to look for someone else to take him there. He watched into a room, his footsteps echoed and seemed to get louder with ever step. He thought for a second "Probably the training deck." he said to himself. He wanted to be sure though!

"Level 4, start!" he yelled into the empty space.

"Level 4, starting." a robotic voice stated. Okay so he was right. A loud whooshed sounded, he felt something go passed him very fast.

"Level fou-" he was interrupted after being knocked to the floor, he pushed himself back then up to his feet, limping slightly on his cut foot, "Level four st-" once again he was knocked off his feet, this time something hard slammed into his legs, "Ow! Fuck!" he swore.

"Level four, starting." oh no. Another whoosh indecated a second level 4 robot had been released.

"Crap!" he stood. He had no weapons! He heard one come closer and just started punching until he hit sonething, his knuckled hurt intently as his hand hit the metal.

Shiro walked pass the room, he saw lance, then the two machines. He jumped into action, running into the room, grabbed Lance "Levels stop!" he shouted, making the robots go back into their pods. He looked at lance, "What the hell were you thinking!" it wasn't really a question, "You could have gotten hurt!" he looked over Lance his knuckles were red and scratched. Only a small amount of blood. He sighed deeply, "What happened?" he asked, much more gentle this time. 

Lance held his bloodlyed hand, "I wanted to know if it was the training room, I was attacked before I could tell it to stop." he was clearly embarrassed about his mistake.

"let's get your hand fixed up." he said in an almost fatherly way.

He was trying to find it way to his room, he clicked the pad, he thought was to his room, he walked in and his feet out tangled in a pile of something!

"Lance, you knocked over my parts!" pidge shouted.

Yeo, certainly FELT like metal parts! "Why would you keep a pile of metal by the door!"

"Because I can, anyway why are you in my roo- Lance your legs bleeding!" she suddenly sounded a lot more panicked.

"Yeah, probably because it feels like a screw is In my leg!" he shouted back.

"What's all the comossion?" Keith asked from behind lance then gasped "Oh my god your legs bleeding!"

Pidge huffed, "Yes Keith, Lance's leg is bleeding, we've already got that far into the convocation!"

"Could the world stop beating me up today!"

Keith came down lower and pulled out the metal piece, "let's just go to my room, today really has it out for you..."


	5. Well I'm blind and you're gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and lance become official!!!! It's just cute fluff

"So what's it like? Not being able to see?" Keith asked the man basically nuzzled into his side.

Lance clicked his tongue, "It's like being blindfolded, or just like my eyes are closed, my eyes always feel dry. I guess it's just odd, I keep thinking my eyes will open any second but then they don't and I get a little frustrated." Lance admitted, he knew he missed being able to see but it was so long and so in tense, he couldn't do everything he could before.

"What's the first thing you'll do when you get your sight back?" Keith had been curious to what lance missed the most.

He hummed in thought, "I guess I'd train with everyone else, as much as I complain I enjoy working as a team, you know group bonding crap." he blushed slightly "Thank you for training with me, it actually meant a lot to me."

Keith smirked "You could say we had a bonding moment?"

Lance's mouth hung open, "I'm meant to be the flirt!" he protested.

"Jealous?"

"Not of you, your hairs dumb." the pair snorted at the meaningless insult, only a few months ago they were rivals and now well they were very close even sleeping in the same bed when it got too late and it wasn't worth the trip back to the others room.

Keith smiled "You are jealous of my reading skills, admit it. You come back here every night to be read too so I'm doing something right!" 

Lance blushed, biting his lip. "Maybe I just like spending time with you." he shrugged "But your funny voices are definitely growing on me, I said something to hunk in the voice you use of strawberry, he couldn't stop laughing." 

"Oh yeah? What did you say?" Keith asked amusemed. 

Lance snorted "Well he forgot I was blind and asked me to read the ingredients to him so I said 'I can't read for I am a free rabbit, free!'" he said in the same voice he'd used earlier. Keith chuckled at the statement, happy their reading time in the evening meant as much to lance as it did to Keith. 

"Cute and funny? Nah you don't get both." he joked. The two had become more comfortable with being 'gay' with one another, they weren't dating but they might as well have been. 

Lance hid his face "Nooo!" he batted at Keith, playfully. "Don't flirt with me, I'm the loverboy!" 

Keith stuck his tounge out making the 'ehh' sound so lance would know the action he'd done. "If you don't like it up your game. Shut me up yourself-" lips were on his, he was definitely shut up. 

Lance released Keith's lips "You gonna keep reading..?" he mumbled embarrassed. 

Keith just blinked at him "You can't just kiss me then not bring it up!" he yelled fluttered.

"You told me to shut you up, I did." he shrugged, he felt tension, maybe he'd messed up?

Keith chuckled "Not sure what I expected but I'm not disappointed. What the hell are we?"

"Well I'm blind and you're gay."

"Lance no." he snorted "Like do you- like um well you kissed me so like- do you like me?" he stumbled over his words. Lance giggled and nodded "Then are we...?" 

"Together?" lance added, filling in the word.

"Yeah."

Lance nodded "Yeah," he smiled then grinned "You're my second boyfriend!" he yelled excitedly.

Keith furried his brows "Second?"

"Yeah dated some jock guy before the garrison, he was full of himself and just wanted to play around." lance shrugged "Soooo, we gonna tell the others?"

Keith hummed "Well what do you want to do?"

"if it comes up we tell but if no one asks then there's not much point in saying, but that doesn't mean we cant be public. Hand holding is a must, dating me is a contact and you've signed it now so we have to hold hands." lance blushed but smiled, he loved being shown affection.

Keith grabbed Lance's hand, holding it in his own." Like this? " lance nodded, this was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a good day I signed my exs email to a scientology news letter because its good revenge.
> 
> Please comment and give ideas


	6. Evil comes in many forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance basically wrote a fanfic about himself and want to read it again

Lance sat in his room looking blankly at the wall, feeling a thick book, he could feel the small bump where he'd placed stickers.

He tapped his fingers against the book, before the whole losing his sight thing he'd written at least a paragraph each week since they'd been in space, he used it to almost live in a fantasy world when the missions were too hard or he was just in need to go somewhere else. He missed reading it when he felt lonely, he'd only been blind maybe six days and it was beginning to make him feel rubbish. Pidge wasn't getting anywhere with the hope of reversing it. 

He let out a sigh "Only a few months, it's not that long." he stated trying to comfort himself. He stood to his feet using the walls to guide him he went to Keith's room. He knocked.

"Come in."

Lance walked into the room, his book in one hand. "What you doing?" Lance asked to make sure he wasn't interrupting.

Keith shrugged "Not much. What's the book?" he pointed at the thing in question not that it mattered.

Lance came closer to sit on the bed with Keith. 

(off topic but I need to bring this up because it's fucking evil, my friends mum is blind so if they get into a fight while everyone's asleep she'll move everything by like an inch or two so her mum is stubbing her toe all day, fucking evil)

"When we first came to space I felt lonely and like I didn't really know anyone, pidge and hunk are my friends but they like to hang out with each other more than me." he paused "So I wrote a fantasy place where I had a friend to go on adventures with, I'd write in it every week but now I have lists of ideas I can't write down cause I can't see. I also miss reading it, do you think maybe we could read some of it?" lance smiled brightly.

"Of course, that's actually really cool. When I first came to space I'd make Shiro do those ridiculously big puzzles with me, it made me feel better." he opened the book, there was a beautiful drawing, a map showing the planets colours and some of the creatures on it." You never told me you can draw!"

"It never came up?" lance asked guiltily.

Keith flipped the page, he was met with two more drawings, the characters in the story he guessed, Kevin and Taylor. The characters looked a bit like him and lance, he side eyes the teen next to him "I'm guessing you were inspired by real people?" he smirked.

Lance smiled guiltily "Look, shut up and read!"

Keith chuckled "I can't do both of those things and you know it!"

Lance kissed Keith's cheek, smiling lovingly "Read please." Keith kissed him back then turned the page again beginning to read the actual story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave love and comments!!!


End file.
